


Lily of the Valley

by AlkaliKen



Series: Journal of a bandit [3]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Final Part!, I'm not sorry for what happens in chapter 3, Little My has a tail uwu, Little my refuses to let anyone be alone on her watch, Moominpapa stop talking about Joxter like that, Multi, Snorkmaiden is a bitch and I ain't sorry, Snufkin is hella sarcastic, Snufkin needs to stop smoking so much, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail, Snusmumriken | Snufkin is a Cat, The Mymbles daughter and Too Ticky being lowkey gay and happy, okay maybe im a little sorry, she roll up in moomin house at 4 am on two cuddling potatoes, snork is a sweetie, snufkin is always 3 seconds from being feral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlkaliKen/pseuds/AlkaliKen
Summary: Snufkin decides to stay in Moominvalley with Moomin, but earning any trust proves its self just as hard as Snufkin thought it would be.





	1. Bitter Aconites

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA Final part of the series! Thank you sooo much for reading this far!

Snufkin stayed inside for a week before he decided to set his tent up by the river, even against Moomins protests of him staying outside.   
For a while Snufkin still came over for meals, he and Moomin normally sitting outside, but that day they felt like sitting inside.   
Moominmama set their plates in front of them “Not going outside today huh?” She smiled. Snufkin smiled in response and Moomin nodded “it’s too hot outside, plus we wanna try something new!” he began to eat.  
Moominmama sat “That’s nice dear, I hope you don’t mind then. Snorkmaiden and Sniff said they were going to come over soon.” She began eating.  
Snufkin wrapped his tail around Moomins and began to shake it, that was their code for ‘I’m nervous’ and other forms of alarm. Moomin grabbed his paw under the table and squeezed it, his way of saying it's okay.  
Snorkmaiden and Sniff entered causing the two to immediately let go of each others paw and tail. The two sat, Snorkmaiden sitting next to Moomin and Sniff across from Snufkin. Everyone sat there talking and eating, Snufkin just silently sat there eating, not really making eye contact, that is until someone finally addressed him.  
“So, Snufkin.” It was Snorkmaiden, she turned to him “You used to be a bandit, yeah?”   
Snufkin had been leaning on his paw, he didn’t look to her. “Not by choice but yes.” He had reverted to just pushing the food with his fork.   
“How do we know we can trust you?” She continued to stare at him.  
“Pardon?” He finally looked at her.   
“How do we know you aren’t gonna steal something or take Moomintroll again?” She crossed her arms.  
Moomin nudged her slightly to try and get her to stop, but she just continued “Is that the reason you’re staying here?”   
Snufkin looked back down at his plate, he didn’t know how to respond without being sarcastic or hurt. So instead he just stood and left the room.   
“Snorkmaiden! Why would you say that!?” Moomin frowned at her.  
Snorkmaiden shook her head “Well I’m sorry If I don’t trust him after he hurt you.”   
“He didn’t hurt me! I actually had a wonderful time out with him!” Moomin stood   
“But what if he doesn’t change from whatever tendencies he used to do?” She watched him.  
“... I trust him.” He walked out.  
Snorkmaiden shook her head and went back to eating. “I don’t think it was really necessary to interrogate him like that…” Sniff finally commented.   
“Do /you/ trust him?” She looked up from her plate.   
“...No” he looked away.  
Moominmama just sighed and began cleaning up the table. 

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Moomin checked everywhere he could think of, but he couldn’t find Snufkin anywhere. That’s when he remembered the one place no one remembers! The Cellar.  
Moomin opened the outside door to the cellar and stepped in, shutting the door as quietly as he could behind himself before making his way carefully down the stairs. It smelt thick of smoke, which confirmed his suspicion.  
He stepped to the bottom and got ready to approach him, but there was someone else there. Moomin quickly hid behind something and listened to the conversation.   
“So tell what’s all happening in the world” It was Moominpapa.   
Snufkin blew out from his pipe and sighed “Fuss and misery.” He moved the chess piece before taking another hit from his pipe.   
“Shame, how is your father?” He moved his piece.   
“Staying with mother, so I’m sure he’s fine and in bed.” Snufkin took a piece off the board and set a piece in its place. He took the pipe from his mouth and blew “checkmate.”   
Moominpapa stood “Wait what?” He looked over the board. “How did you get checkmate so fast?”   
Snufkin peeked into his pipe to see how much was left in it, before adding a bit more “You leave your pieces too open.” He blew more smoke.   
Moominpapa sat back and poured what Moomin could only assume was some type of alcohol. Snufkin stood “I’m gonna be going now, I need to go make a rod.”   
“I guess this means you aren’t coming to dinner?”  
Snufkin dumped the ashes from his pipe into a small tray before tucking the pipe into his pocket “I’d rather be alone, thank you for the offer though.” He tipped his hat before making his way to the stairs.  
Moomin tucked himself behind something and made sure to be quiet. Snufkin looked over to his direction but didn’t investigate. Instead, he made his way up the stairs and out the door.   
Moomin peeked back out to watch the door close, forgetting his father was down there also.  
“Moomintroll!” He placed his hat back on his head.  
Moomin fell out from behind the crates he had been hiding behind and looked over to his father “Oh… uh… Hi papa” He sat up   
“Moomintroll, how long have you been here?” He held his paw out to help Moomin up. Moomin took his paw and stood “Not long… Just for a few moments… I felt bad about what happened at lunch…”  
Moominpapa laughed and patted Moomins head, before going back over to where he had been sitting with Snufkin to clean up.   
“Papa… How do you know the Joxter?” He twirled with his tail.  
Moominpapa pushed the cork back into the bottle and placed it in a crate “We go back a bit, which is why it’s a bit surprising that he was at the raid.”   
“Wait… So if he knew you then why did they all still attack?” Moomin began helping his father clean up.  
“I guess he isn’t the leader, that or he must’ve not known” Moominpapa patted Moomins head before making his way up the stairs.  
Moomin just sighed and looked back to the checkerboard. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Snufkin was sitting in his tent, carving some wood he found into a spoon. Moominmama had offered him silverware, but he refused with the excuse ‘they might be too heavy to carry in my bag’ but looking back on it now, he probably should have taken them.   
The flap to his tent opened and he looked up expecting to see Moomin, but instead, it was Snorkmaiden.  
Snufkin turned his attention back down to the spoon and continued to carve it. “Come here to chew me out more?” He looked over the spoon before beginning to shave it smaller.  
Snorkmaiden sat at the entrance of the tent “I came to apologize… I shouldn’t have been so rude… And I guess… If Moomintroll can trust you then I guess I should too…” She picked at the grass.   
“Don’t do that, the grass didn’t do anything.” He set the spoon down next to the other spoon he had made earlier, before taking up the stick he had chosen for his rod.   
Snorkmaiden looked up “Don’t you accept my apology?” She frowned. Snufkin began to even the side of the stick “To a certain extent I suppose, but it still doesn’t change the fact you accused me of being a thief, in front of everyone, and then made it seem like I shouldn’t be trusted because of my background.” He stabbed a slit into the rod and pulled a string from his bag.   
“Look it was just the fact that you kinda kidnapped Moomintroll for months and then suddenly turned up back here with him wanting to stay! Sorry If I don’t exactly trust you.” She crossed her arms.   
Snufkin tied the string through the slit and pulled it a few times to make sure it was secure.   
“Then that proves my point you aren’t forgiving me because you feel you did something wrong, you’re forgiving me because you want to flatter Moomintroll.” He tied a small wooden buoy he had made out of the wood from the stick on to the other side of the string.   
“What does it matter to you even if I am?” She stood, backing out of the tent.   
Snufkin crawled out after her, still hanging on to the rod he had just made. He stood and made his way towards the river “Because it’s obvious you’re doing it for a romantic reason. If you can woo him by showing how forgiving and kind you are, it’ll make him want you more. Especially if it is towards someone like me, which means you aren't even doing this from your heart. Just emotions.” His words were been soaked in spite, his back was turned as he sat by the river bank. “And that’s all there is to it.” He cast the line in.   
Snorkmaiden glared “I didn’t have to save you” her voice had dropped lower. “I could have just let you drown.”   
Snufkin took his pipe out and lit the tobacco Moominpapa had given him to try “But ya didn’t” he smirked and set the pipe in his mouth.  
Snorkmaiden was ready to add on but the sound of Moomin shouting Snufkin's name stopped her.   
“Snufkin! I had found some gloves for you since you said your paws get cold easily.” he stopped on the other side of the bridge once he saw Snorkmaiden. “Oh! Hi Snorkmaiden.” He smiled.   
Snorkmaiden waved and smiled back “I must be going, nice talk Snufkin.” She walked off before waiting for any response.   
Snufkin let out a wheezy laugh while he blew out the smoke from his pipe. “What about the gloves?” He looked over to Moomin.   
Moomin sat next to Snufkin and held out the gloves “I found them in the guest room. I don’t think they belong to anyone and Mama said it would be okay if I gave them to you.” He smiled.  
Snufkin stuck the rod into the ground and took the gloves. Using his hat to hide his blushing as he put them on “Warm.” He looked at his paws.   
“Although it would be nice if you cut the tips of the fingers off… it is a bit uncomfortable at the top.” Snufkin pulled the gloves off.   
Moomin took the gloves back “How about if you come over for dinner and I can give them to you after!”  
Snufkin smiled slightly “I wouldn’t mind, Moomintroll.”   
Snufkin went to dinner with Moomin that evening, they sat outside to watch the sunset and once they were done Moomin walked Snufkin back to his tent.   
Prior to him leaving, Moomin gave Snufkin the gloves, and Snufkin made sure to put them on before he went to sleep that night.


	2. Butterfly weeds and Yellow roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin meets an unwanted guest while looking for breakfast, and ends up taking a hike to the lonely mountains where he meets a more pleasant face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go uwu #appreciateAlicia

Snufkin didn’t go over for breakfast, or lunch, or dinner. He decided to start cooking for himself. Every morning he’d wake up as early as he could get himself to so he could go look through the forest for ingredients. 

He brought a small bag and collected the non-poisonous mushrooms as well as other edible things he could find. He came upon a small patch of fuzz. “Oh…” He placed his paw into it “Soft…” He continued to run his paw through it… Until it moved.  
Snufkin jumped back and unknowingly made his claws come out. The patch of fuzz sat up and glared at him, the creature had obviously still been asleep meaning Snufkin's petting must have woke it up.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t realize you were… alive…” Snufkin continued to back away, he didn’t have Moomins tail to latch on to so instead he curled his tail around his own leg.   
“Who are you?” The creature crawled down the rock it had been sleeping on and began to circle Snufkin. He watched it, despite being much larger than the ball of fluff, he still was being cautious. 

“Snufkin. Who are you.” he gripped the bag. 

He began to snicker “Stinky.” He held his hand out. 

Snufkin didn’t take it. “Uh huh…” He began to leave, but Stinky stopped him “I see you’re a mumrik.” He crossed his arms. Snufkin looked around for any kind of escape. “What does it matter?”

“I take it you’re a bandit.” He laughed.

Snufkin turned “I really must be going now.” 

“So is that a yes?” Stinky snickered. Snufkin rolled his eyes “I’m not anymore, now I need to find breakfast before Moomintroll gets worried about me being gone too long.” he tucked the bag into his pocket and began walking. 

Stinky followed him “So, how good are you at raids.” He smirked

“I’ve only done one and I regret it… somewhat…” He continued walking. 

“Pity, what if I taught you.”

“No thank you.” Snufkin picked a berry from the tree they passed over and looked over it, before popping it in his mouth. 

“Well if you ever wanna try to be normal, just come find me” Stinky snickered before bouncing off

“Be normal?” Snufkin turned, seeing he was now gone he shrugged it off and kept walking. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Snufkin got back to his camping spot, he took the bag of materials he had collected, along with the fish he had left on a rack, and sat by the fire.   
Moominmama had given him some spices and other things to cook with, so he piled them by the other ingredients, before starting a fire and setting the pot Moominmama also gave him to use over the fire. He poured water into the pot and began dicing up the mushrooms, fish, and crab apples.

After the water got hot enough he added spices as well as the diced up ingredients.   
Snufkin peeked into the pot, it looked gross. He began stirring it and didn’t stop until the water had turned into a weird broth and the fish began sticking to the sides and bottom. He took a taste of it and cringed slightly.

Maybe adding crabapples was a bad idea, but it wasn’t too bad.   
Snufkin walked to his tent and came back out with a bowl. He filled it with some of the stew. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad. 

Moomin had been pushing around the rest of the food on his plate since Snufkin didn’t come over anymore, there was no reason for him to keep eating outside. He knew Moominmama wouldn’t let him take one of her plates so he could eat with Snufkin, she’d hate to have it break.   
Moomin stood “Mama, I’m done. Can I go outside?” 

Moominmama looked up “Could you help Moominpapa and I clean the cellar first?” She stood, taking up the plates  
Moomins ears laid flat “Yes Mama.” He helped her clear the table. 

Since Moomin hadn’t shown up, Snufkin decided to give himself some alone time by taking a walk. He decided to take a different path that cut through the lonely mountains, just to avoid Stinky. 

He stopped once he found another forest, he may not have been in the valley long, but he already knew what it was.

The forest of Witches. 

He fished around in his pockets for his harmonica. Once he found it he put it to his lips. Snufkin played his harmonica as he entered the forest.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Moomin came out of the cellar and ran towards Snufkin’s tent. He saw a fire had been put out and a small bucket had been left. Once he got to the site he peeked into the bucket. Inside was soapy water that had a bowl and spoon soaking in them. Next to the bucket was a rag that was still slightly damp.  
Moomin peeked into the tent, maybe Snufkin was carving something or taking a nap? But to his disappointment the tent had no Snufkin in it, just his bag, blanket, and a small pot that had been set in a hole and covered with a cloth, he assumed there must be ice or something hot under the pot.   
Moomin crawled out of the tent and sighed, sitting on the log in front of the fire pit. ‘Maybe Snufkin needed some time alone…’ he thought.   
Moomin looked up to see Snorkmaiden and Little My running towards him.

“Moomintroll!” The two yelled in unison, Moomin stood and ran to meet the two at the bridge. “What?” His tail swayed back and forth

“You said you’d go to the beach with us today.” Snorkmaiden placed her hands on her hips.

“Yea! You said you’d come and help us look for cool shells” Little my added.

Moomin sighed “I did, didn’t I….” 

Snorkmaiden looked at Snufkin's tent, then to Moomin “Why not invite Snufkin along?” 

Moomins ears dropped, letting the two know it wasn't a good thing to bring it up “He isn’t in his tent… I don’t know where he is…” Moomin sighed

Snorkmaiden took his paw and began pulling him along “You’ve been spending so much time with him anyways, come spend time with us!” 

Little My had run ahead while Snorkmaiden continued to pull Moomin. 

“Yea… I suppose.” and he walked along with her. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Snufkin had stopped in a small flower patch of white poppies. He crushed up some of the poppies along with some dry bark he found and put it in his pipe. Joxter had told him about this being a good relaxer, though he wasn’t feeling anxious so he wasn’t sure if it would work.

Snufkin planned to lay in that field all day, but he began to get an eerie feeling that someone was watching him.   
Once his pipe was empty he poured the ashes out and tucked his pipe away. Walking and playing his harmonica once more.

Snufkin stopped playing when he saw a house in the distance, it must be a witches hut. 

“I was trying to warn you to not come this way but I didn’t wanna scare you” 

Snufkin nearly screamed as he turned around and fell. He peered up to see who it was.   
It was a girl, she was wearing a grey tunic and had long light brown hair and a necklace, She held her hand out. “Seems I still scared you, I’m sorry… Need help up?” 

Snufkin stared at her, out of shock and confusion. They stared at each other for what felt like forever before Snufkin finally took her offer of help up. “It… Is okay…” He looked down, embarrassed. The girl laughed and let go of his paw “Alicia. What’s your name?” she gave a warm smile.

“Snufkin.” he smiled back. “So what are you doing out here alone?”   
“I’m wondering the same thing to you.” She picked up a basket that had been next to her feet. 

“Just taking a walk and I found this place.” His tail swayed.   
She nodded “I’m the witches granddaughter, she isn’t home so I decided to take a walk and look for flowers, but there are no pretty ones here.” She sighed   
“I was just in a patch of poppies, but I doubt that’s what you’re looking for.” He crossed his arms. 

Alicia began walking “Do you happen to know your way to Moominvalley?”   
Snufkin nodded and began walking “to your luck, yes, I do” he smiled “just follow me.  
Alicia followed him all the way to the valley.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once they got back Alicia thanked him and ran off somewhere, he didn’t see her for the rest of the day.   
Snufkin started a fire and put the pot from breakfast that morning on. He had accidentally skipped lunch but it was evening now, so he figured he might as well just have dinner. It was silent and peaceful so Snufkin sat there and played his harmonica again.

Moomin finally got himself out of having to be on the beach with Little My and Snorkmaiden. As he walked along the path he stopped in surprise, it was Snufkin!  
Moomin ran up and sat next to him, Snufkin looked down at him but didn’t stop playing. The two sat there until Moominmama called Moomin to come inside. 

“Good night Snufkin!” Moomin waited at the bridge.

Snufkin looked up from what he was doing, and smiled “Good night Moomintroll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! Just as a head up this does skip around with times and markings so I'll be sure to try and include where they are in the timeline.


	3. Midsummer traps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin and Sniff end up trapped in the cellar together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo! We're back at it again!

Snufkin found himself staring at the top of his tent. He couldn’t stop thinking about Moomin, which was odd because he never felt like this even while they were stuck in The Mymbles house.

He tried turning over on his side, both sides. He tried laying on his stomach, which just ended up hurting him. So once again, he found himself staring at the top of his tent.  
By morning, he had finally fallen asleep, but at the expense of him forgetting to get and make breakfast. 

Moomin opened the flap of Snufkin's tent, shocked to still see his friend inside, fast asleep. He crawled in and placed his paw on his forehead to make sure he was feeling okay, he didn’t feel hot. So Moomin decided it would be best not to wake him if he was still tired.   
He curled up next to him and relaxed. 

When Snufkin did finally wake up, Moomin had fallen back asleep next to him. He felt himself blushing, a bit too hard.   
He quickly crawled out of the tent and huffed. 

“Snufkin?” He looked up to see Little my.

“Oh… Hello Little My…” He looked down to hide his blushing, but she already had seen. 

“Did you just wake up? Why are you blushing so hard? Have a nice dream?” She snickered 

“Must you ask so many questions.” He got up and dusted off his jacket. “Yes, I just woke up. No, I didn’t have a ‘nice’ dream.” He walked over to the fire pit and began to light it.

“You didn’t answer why you were blushing so hard.” She crossed her arms and her tail began to beat against the ground impatiently.

Moomin peeked out of Snufkin's tent “Snufkin?” 

Snufkin’s face turned red again and Little My broke out laughing “Did you have a nice f-” Snufkin cut her off by shoving her into his kettle and shutting the lid. “Good morning Moomintroll.” 

Moomin yawned and rubbed his eyes before crawling over to Snufkin and leaning against the log, his eyes barely open.   
Snufkin smiled slightly and set the kettled down, he opened his bag and took out the pot and ingredients before beginning to cook. 

Moomin opened his eyes and sat up, watching Snufkin cook. “Snufkin? Are you okay?” 

Snufkin kept stirring the pot “Yes I believe so, why do you ask?” 

“Snuff… It’s almost evening and you were still deep asleep…” Moomin stood.

Snufkin looked over to him “I didn’t have a good night, that’s all.” he tasted the stew.

Moomin nodded and sighed “Midsummer is in a few days… Are you gonna come over for the party and bonfire?” 

He smiled slightly and his tail twitched “I suppose… but if I don’t, keep your concern on the others.” Snufkin began pouring two bowls.

Moomin stared at him with concern, but only nodded in response. 

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was now Midsummer, Sniff and Little My had spent all day helping Moominmama set up the yard, while Moominpapa, Snufkin, and Moomin all went out to gather wood and fish. 

Once the yard was set and they had a fire pile just right. Moominmama began to cook with Snorkmaidens help.  
Snork and Moominpapa were sitting out on the porch counting out cups when Snufkin and Little My came up. 

“Is Moominmama inside?” Little my was already opening the door.

“Yes, she could probably use a bit of help… Although Snufkin why not stay out here and help us?” Moominpapa wrote another mark on the paper.

Snufkin had been staring off, watching Moomin pick flowers. Moominpapa watched him confused as he walked to the door, eyes still on Moomin.

“Snufkin?” Moominpapa stopped counting cups.

Snufkin snapped out of it, but not in time for him to avoid walking into the door. “Ow- Yes?” he rubbed his nose to make sure his nose wasn’t bleeding.

“Are you okay son? You seem distracted.” Moominpapa motioned to the chair and Snufkin sat, taking a stack of cups and began counting. “I’m okay… Just distracted that’s all” He made a mark on the table with his claw. 

Snork made a face and Moominpapa laughed nervously “I see… Would you rather a pencil and paper for that?” He offered over a sheet.

Snufkin looked up at the two, and smiled “Oh uh… Yes please.” He took the paper. 

“There can’t possibly be something so distracting that it causes you to run into doors and scratch tables on accident.” Snork made another mark on his paper.  
Snufkin stared over to the field where Moomin was, still picking flowers. “Oh… There is…” 

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That night the bonfire was lit and everyone in the valley was over, even Alicia and her grandmother came all the way from the forest to join.  
Snufkin on the other hand, sat on the other porch, away from the party. Moomin had brought him a drink and a plate so the two sat there and talked.

“So this is what everyone actually does for midsummer…” Snufkin bit into one of the pieces of bread on the plate. 

Moomin nodded “What did you guys do for midsummer?” Moomin tapped his paws against the cup he was holding. 

“Bonfire, they’d display anything we’d gotten from raids, then they’d hold a game for whoever got to be the leader next… Someone almost always died…” Snufkin laughed slightly “My father had tried once and he got lucky the guy dropped his knife on accident…”

Moomin nodded “I see… Well, I’m glad you’re here now…” He smiled.

Snufkin hid his face with his hat, but smiled “Thank you Moomintroll.” 

“Do you wanna go dance?” Moomin stood and held his paw out, but Snufkin rejected it “I’m fine… I’d rather stay here…” 

He sighed and nodded “I’m gonna go get some more ice, need anything?”

Snufkin shook his head.  
Moomin nodded once more before running off.

Once making himself noticed to being there, he got caught up way more than he expected himself to be. First Snorkmaiden wanted to dance, then Moominmama needed help bringing out more food, then Moominpapa wanted to introduce him to some of his old friends.  
By the time Moomin got back to the porch, Snufkin was gone.  
Moomin sighed and sat on the stairs. 

Snufkin had wandered down to the Cellar, it was quiet and that’s exactly what he wanted. He lit a candle and set it on the crate him and Moominpapa had been playing chess on. He then sat back with his cup and plate and continued to chew on the bread Moomin had gotten him.  
He felt bad for leaving without saying anything, but what else was there to say? Moomin would have just begged him to stay or offered to go with.  
He heard someone talking at the top of the stairs, which caused him to blow out the candle duck behind something.

“The light just went out!”

“Maybe there’s a ghost down there.”

It was Sniff and Little My. 

“I bet if we get a picture of it we could sell it!”

“Then why don’t you go catch it?” 

He heard a yelp and a few loud thuds. He peeked from behind the crate to see the door shutting.   
“Wait! Don’t shut the door!” Snufkin moved from behind the crate to stop the door, but Sniff crashed into him causing both of them to fall back down the stairs. 

The door shut.

Snufkin pushed Sniff off of him and rushed up the stairs, he grabbed the knob and started pulling, pushing, and twisting it, it was locked.

He let out a frustrated groan and turned back to Sniff who was just then getting up. “What the hell!” 

Sniff looked up to him “What?”

“I told you not to let the door shut and instead you rolled down the stairs and now we’re stuck in here!” Snufkin walked down the stairs and relit the candle.

“Well maybe don’t sit in the Cellar or blow out the candle when others are around.”

“I blew out the candle cause I wanted you all to leave me alone.” He took his pipe out. “If you weren’t so focused on trying to make money then you wouldn’t be down here” He began to lit his pipe.

“Not my fault I don’t wanna end up living in a tent on the side of a river.” He looked away. 

Snufkin gave him a ‘what the fuck’ look before going back to filling and liting his pipe.

“Smoking is bad, you know.” Sniff moved away. 

“Well If I don’t, then you aren’t gonna make it out of here.” He blew smoke.

“What was it like being a bandit?” Sniff pushed his paws together.

“Hell. We were always on the run and could never stop anywhere because townspeople would be trying to kill us to get their stuff back.” He stared at the smoke coming from his pipe. 

“...Did you ever get anything valuable?” He looked up

“Yea… I never personally went in but from what my father told me they got stuff worth almost a thousand coins…” He took another hit of his pipe. 

“Sounds amazing.” Sniff sat back

Snufkin shot a glare at him but didn’t say anything. The two ended up sitting in silence, Snufkin had been fidgeting with his pipe for the longest, constantly relighting it with the plant mix he had collected in the forest of witches. It wasn’t helping him stay calm but it was definitely helping him keep his sanity. 

Snufkin blew more smoke from his pipe before gazing over to Sniff “Wanna play chess?” He placed the last piece in place. 

Sniff moved over towards the board and the two began the game.  
“I don’t get how you like being alone all the time.” Sniff mumbled.

Snufkin blew smoke and moved his eyes slightly to look at Sniff, before moving a piece. “I’m alone with no loneliness. I don’t feel alone if I’m with myself and nature.” 

Sniff hesitantly pushed a piece forward. “But how do you get around with just a bag?” 

“It has everything I need.” Snufkin picked up his piece.

“I don’t think you need a harmonica.” Sniff stated.

Snufkin slammed the piece down, causing half of the pieces to fall and Sniff to jump back. “Who are /you/ to tell me what I do and don’t need? You live in a house. You have more unneeded possessions than me and still, try to get more. You also had the /nerve/ to tell me being a bandit might be nice! Do you know how many times I almost died!” Snufkin had dropped his pipe and was standing. 

Sniff had begun to back away “Well I...I... I was just… Sayi-”  
“No. You can’t say anything! Cause you have no /frickin/ idea what it’s like to grow up not only without a mother figure, but try seventeen years of being told you’re never gonna be normal.” His voice had softened and he sat back. “And now it’s too late for me to even get to know her.” 

Sniff went to replay but there was a loud click and the door creaked open, Moominmama and Moomin were at the top of the stairs.

“Sniff? Snufkin? How did you two get down here?” Moominmama propped the door open.

Snufkin snatched up his pipe and darted up the stairs, not responding to any of them, but Moomin followed. 

“Snufkin! Wait!” He grabbed his friend's arm and Snufkin glared back at him. This happened before, didn’t it? When Snufkin had tried taking him home.

“Let go of me.” He turned away.

“Is something wrong? You’ve been acting weird all day.” He tightened his grip. 

“I don’t want to talk. There is nothing to talk about” 

“There obviously is if you keep doing th-”

Snufkin yanked his arm away and turned to Moomin “there is nothing to talk about.” without waiting for a response, he walked out the door. 

Moomins ears flattened and he went to go after him but Moominmama placed her hand on his shoulder.

“Dear, give him some alone time.”

Moomin sighed, but agreed and went off to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry if it's messy I've been caught up.


	4. Hike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin takes Moomin to meet Alicia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a bit shorter. I haven't got a lot of ideas for it

The days started to become shorter and shorter. After what happened at Midsummer Snufkin had become much more distant than he was before. Him and Moomin sometimes going days and sometimes weeks without even seeing each other.   
It hurt, Moomin opened the door and jumped down the porch stairs. The sun was still barely into the sky and the air was starting to get cool. 

Winter might come early this year… He started to make his way down the path but stopped midway, what If Snufkin was angry with him? He wouldn’t want to bother him if he doesn’t want to be around them. Moomin turned and started to go back up the path, suddenly he felt himself falling forward. His face met the ground. Something was on top of him. 

He squirmed around a bit, kicking. “Let me go I didn’t do anything!” he yelled.   
Snufkin began laughing, Moomin stopped kicking and rested his face onto the dirt path. “Snufkin, I’m going to destroy you.” 

Snufkin let go of him and sat up, laughing. Moomin turned and tackled him hard enough that the two rolled down the hill and nearly into the river. The two laid there laughing until one of them finally decided to get up and help the other up “I made a friend over in the forest of witches, would you like to meet her?” Snufkin didn’t even wait for an answer before he began walking. Moomin quickly trailed after him “Yes yes of course!”   
The two took a hike up lonely mountains and into the forest.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

To their fault, they hadn’t told anyone where they had gone. The only person who knew Moomin was going out to see Snufkin was Moominmama, but he said he was coming right back.

“Maybe they’re hanging out in his tent.” She continued sowing the item she was making. 

“They aren’t I checked.” Little My crossed her arms. 

Snorkmaiden and Sniff walked in “They aren’t in the forest” Sniff stated. 

“Or any of the flower fields” Snorkmaiden added. 

“Maybe they decided to take a walk together before it got too dark.” She didn’t look up from her paws. 

“Maybe he kidnapped him again.” Snorkmaiden crossed her arms.

Moominmama practically slammed her knitting items into the table, she didn’t need to say a word for them to know what she was thinking. 

“What? He did it once before and he was mad at him on top of that.” She looked away. 

“What if he hurts him?” Sniff mumbled. 

“He brought him back safe and unharmed the first time. Besides if Moomintroll trusts him so do I.” She stared everyone in the room down “The two need their time alone anyways. So stop your nonsense… I’m going to get tea, we’re all going to sit here and no longer speak of this.” She walked off into the kitchen. 

Everyone stayed silent while she was gone, and when she returned they all talked as if the two weren’t gone. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Snufkin and Moomin had stopped in the field, Snufkin had found a bush of berries what were safe to eat, so the two sat next to the bush eating berries.   
“Snufkin… We never told anyone we were leaving…” Moomin rolled the berry around in his paws. 

Snufkin had sat there, sticking berries on his claws, probably seeing how many he could get on one claw. “Uh-huh… Did anyone know you were coming to see me?” 

Moomin exhaled sharply “Moominmama but I’m sure she has told” 

Snufkin’s claws retracted, causing all the berries to fall off. 

“We have to go.” He grabbed Moomins paw and began to pull him. 

Moomin didn’t move “but what about your friend?” he frowned. 

“I… she can wait… I don’t want any of them to get the wrong idea about what’s going on” He pulled Moomins paw again.   
Moomin stood causing Snufkin to fall on his butt, he laughed slightly and Snufkin just used his hat to cover his face, although he laughed as well. 

There was a rustling from the bushes causing the two to stop and look that direction, to their luck out of the bushes came Alicia. 

She gasped and ran over, greeting Snufkin with a hug that knocked both of them back to the ground. “It’s so good to see you again!” She smiled. 

Moomin almost felt a little bit… Jealous? He was happy Snufkin made another friend but… wow. 

Alicia let go of him and stood, holding out a hand to help him up. After standing he picked his hat up, Moomin also never noticed how short Snufkin actually was. 

Alicia held her hand out to Moomin and he took it “I’m Alicia.”

He shook her hand “Moomintroll.” 

“I met Alicia while I was taking a hike, she needed to go to Moominvalley so I helped her back and since then we’ve been hanging out whenever I come this way” Snufkin put his hat on. 

Moomin nodded “I see… It’s nice you made a friend Snufkin!” 

Alicia let go and gasped again “We can all be friends now! We can go on adventures in the forest and I can make you guys potions when grandma teaches me that and I can show you the spells grandma teaches me and-” She stopped “I have to go, I just remembered Grandma needed me to collect things for spells” she laughed. 

Moomin and Snufkin smiled “bye Alicia” they waved. 

She ran off “Bye Snufkin! Bye Moomin!” 

Once she was no longer in sight Snufkin took a handful of berries and shoved them in his pocket “come on, let's get back before lunch.” He began walking, Moomin trailing after him once more.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Moomin pushed the door open as quietly as he could and walked in with Snufkin following after him, fishing rod and rack in paw. The two had stopped by the ocean to get an apology gift for most likely scaring everyone. 

Moominmama walked in to see who it was, and she smiled “Ah, Moomintroll, Snufkin. Did you two have a nice walk?”

Moomin offered out the berries he had picked and Snufkin offered the fish, she took both. 

“Yes, sorry for not telling you mama, it was kinda a last-minute idea…” Moomin scratched the back of his head.

“As long as you two had fun and I can make dinner with these, thank you, boys.”

Moomin turned to Snufkin and grinned, Snufkin blushed slightly and grinned back. 

Little My cleared her throat causing the two to turn to her. “Leave for your honeymoon?” 

“You could say that.” Snufkin crossed his arms.

Moomin blushed “Huh?” 

Snufkin and Little My broke out laughing, leaving Moomin there confused. 

Snufkin turned to Moomin “I’ll explain later” 

He never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading, sorry if this isn't all that great-


	5. Teety-woo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin tries and fails hibernation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to finish this story up :p

As Winter began to move closer and settle in, Snufkin began looking at his options.   
If he stayed in his tent, he would most definitely freeze. Though there was nowhere else he could think to go other than the mountains, but he still had a chance of freezing or getting stuck.

Maybe the Moomins could help?

“Oh Snufkin, why not stay with us this winter?” Moominmama poured him a cup of tea.

Snufkin watched the tea fill the insides of the cup “I couldn’t possibly, you all hibernate… I don’t think I could get myself to sleep that long…” he began to stir a small amount of sugar into it. 

“You wouldn’t have to, I can leave a few jars of jam out as well as a few ingredients for soup. I can also leave out a few pouches of coffee.” She set the kettle down. “You can sleep in the guest room.”

“Only if you’re sure it won’t disturb you all while you’re resting” He took a cautious sip. 

“It’ll be a quite alright dear, just don’t light the fireplace… If you need to keep warm I'll leave plenty of blankets out for you to snuggle up in” she smiled and he smiled back. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ever since moving back in, all Snufkin did was stare out the window of the guest room, it reminded him of being back with the Mymble but minus all the loud children. The door behind him opened and shut, which got his attention. “Ah, Moomintroll.” He greeted his friend and they met in the middle of the room. 

“Snufkin.” He smiled.

Moomin set down a small tray, on the table. “So you’re staying here for the winter” 

Snufkin nodded “though I’ve been thinking of other things I could do…”

Moomin pulled the chair out “like?”

Snufkin accepted his offer and sat “Migrating. I could just go south with the warm every time winter comes and then come back” he rested his hands on the table.

Moomin sat next to him “But isn’t that dangerous? You could get hurt or lost or what happens if you get sick or injured?” 

Snufkin stared down at the neatly organized tray and sighed. “I can take care of myself, Moomintroll.” 

Moomin just sighed and rested his face in his paw. “Right, sorry.” 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Snufkin watched the snow dance down from the sky through the window. “Are you actually going to hibernate?” He turned around to see Little My standing in the doorway. “I thought you went back to mother.” He turned around fully to the gremlin behind him. Little My shrugged “I spend the winter here most the times.” 

“I see” he stepped away from the window. She walked across the room and jumped up on the top bunk.   
Snufkin walked over to the table and began pulling out his blankets, it was getting late so he might as well try to sleep for a bit, looking between the floor and the empty bottom bunk. “I guess I will” he mumbled, stuffing his blanket back into his bag and making his way over to the bed.  
Snufkin pushed against the bed, before crawling in and slipping himself under, it was soft and warm.  
Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Snufkin woke up the snow was tall, almost taller than him. He wiped the window off with his scarf and peered outside, the whole valley was covered in white, the only things left moving were the river and a squirrel? It looked confused. 

Snufkin backed from the window and slipped on the heavier jacket Moominmama had made him. 

“What are you doing?” It was Little My, he didn’t turn around.

“Nothing that concerns you.” He pulled a rope from his bag. 

She threw the blanket off and jumped down from the top bunk “It does when you’re sneaking out, where are you going?” 

Snufkin sighed and walked out the room, Little my following him. “There is a squirrel outside in the snow and I figured I should go help it get out.”

Little my crossed her arms “I’m coming with” 

“Okay.” Snufkin walked out of the room.

Little My shook her head in disbelief before running after her “you aren’t going to object?”

“Take this.” he shoved the rope into her paws. 

“What am I supposed to do with this!?” She glared up at him.

Snufkin finished tying the other end of the rope around his waist. “I’m going out there. I need you to hold that and make sure I don’t get stuck or go flying.” 

“Shouldn’t you send me instead then?” She crossed her arms. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After switching places, Little My began to jump through the snow. Snufkin sitting by the open window with the rope around his arm. As she got closer to the creep, she began to reach her arms out so that she could grab it.   
With the cold blowing against his face, Snufkin had actually begun to feel a bit tired. A sudden tugging on the rope woke him, he peeked out the window to see Little My waving.

He began to slowly reel her back to the window and once she was close enough he reached out and grabbed her.  
After latching the window back shut, Snufkin turned to the creep who was now wrapped in a blanket. “Are you okay?” 

The creep nodded 

“Do you have a name?” 

The creep shook his head “could you give me one?” 

Snufkin and Little My exchanged looks “I’ll go make stew and think about it…” He walked out of the room.   
Little My looked between the door and the Creep “He makes great stew, just hope you aren’t in it” She snickered and walked up the stairs.   
The Creep skittered anxiously around the living room, after what Little My said he felt a bit… scared. it crept into the kitchen and jumped up onto a barrel and then onto the counter.“What type of stew is it?” He watched Snufkin curiously. Snufkin added some spice and cut up mushrooms “Pea and Mushroom stew, with some chicken broth as flavour.” He continued to stir the pot

“Sounds tasty… Do you always cook for yourself?” 

Snufkin nodded. 

The creeps eyes trailed to the floor “Are you a Mumrik?” 

Snufkin didn’t respond. 

“Sorry if that’s rude to ask, I’ve just always been told how dangerous you all are.”

Snufkin let out an annoyed sigh “I’m not dangerous.” 

“Have you ever seen a bandit?” He crept closer. 

Snufkin's tail flicked suddenly. “Go see if Little My is still awake and tell her the stew is almost done” 

The Creep jumped off the chair and scurried off. Snufkin let out a sigh of relief now that the creep was gone. Not too long after, though, he was back, with him was Little my and… Moomin? 

“Moomintroll? You’re awake?” Snufkin had begun filling a bowl, Moomin just grumbled. “Little My decided to sleep at the bottom of my bed.” He sat at the table and face planted. Snufkin just smiled and set a bowl in front of him “Have some stew.” He began making another bowl.

Little My and the Creep took seats as well and Snufkin gave everyone a bowl before sitting himself. The creep was very chatty and it took them a while to realize the stories they were talking about was about bandits. Snufkin set the spoon down in his bowl “I’d prefer if we didn’t talk about them.” his tone said he was calm but his eyes said he was annoyed. The creep crawled up to Snufkin “I’m sorry it’s just I’ve heard so many stories about you guys and how brave and fierce you are! You must’ve seen everything huh?” The creep was real close, Snufkin was leaned back almost out of his chair. “I said I don’t want to talk about it!”

Moomin and Little My exchanged the same worried expressions before taking up their bowls of soup and leaving to Moomins room.  
Snufkin stood causing the creep to retract back “you can’t just constantly look up to someone cause then you’ll lose yourself! And… you can't dwell on the past.” he stepped back “I’m so sorry I… I’m being rude aren’t I…” The creep shook its head “no it’s fine, I think I’ll be on my way to find a good place to burrow for the rest of the winter…” Snufkin pulled at his scarf, watching the creep leave he felt such… Guilt. “Wait!” Snufkin called out causing the creep to look back “The name you asked… what about Teety-woo… it starts out happy with a little sadness to end it off”  
Slowly, the creep began to smile “Teety-woo…” it began to jump around and cheer, repeating the name.   
“I’m Teety-woo!”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The snow was now beginning to lighten and melt a bit, spring was now just about a week or so away. Snufkin and Little My waved Teety-woo goodbye, Moomin was leaned against Snufkin, half-asleep to the point he didn’t notice Teety-woo was leaving. “Snufkin? Are you going to hibernate next winter or are you gonna bring more squirrels in…” He said out of pure tiredness. Snufkin wrapped his arm around Moomin to keep him up and began walking him to bed “I think… I might want to travel. I can meet others and have some time to myself what do you think Moomintroll? Moomintroll?” He looked down, Moomin was fast asleep in his arms, he smiled at him and pushed the door open with his hip, dragging Moomin over to the bed and tucking him in “have a nice nap my dear troll” Snufkin walked over to the window sill and sat in it, he should think more on his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This book is going to have much longer than 5 chapters, but thank you again so much for reading!


End file.
